


For Better, For Worse

by moonbeambucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Baker!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeambucky/pseuds/moonbeambucky
Summary: Will your ex-boyfriend say “I do” to your plan of being your date to a family wedding and pretending you’re still together?





	For Better, For Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Written on tumblr for redgillan Maisie’s Writing Challenge. My prompt was a Post Break Up AU plot “So like, I know we broke up and stuff but funny story, I haven’t told my family yet and they just assumed you’d be coming with me for [insert family celebration] and I really don’t know how to tell them and I know this is really selfish but can you come with me?!”

Inhale. Feel the swell of your lungs as you draw in the breath. Picture waves washing onto a shore. Hold it, calm your mind. Exhale. The waves fall back. Release the breath, release the tension, release your anxiety. You can do this you think, coaching yourself.

With a fresh, hot pizza box saddled on your hip you use your free hand to knock on Bucky’s door. Not long ago you would have entered using your key but you gave it back to him since breaking up. You met in college, becoming good friends first before things turned romantic. You graduated with a degree and a loving boyfriend who you dated for a few years up until last month.

The break up was amicable, deciding that you didn’t want to lose your friendship or make things awkward for your shared mutual friends since dating was no longer working out. It didn’t mean that things were going to be easy. The wound was still open and as you stood there anxiously waiting outside of his door you wondered if you could go through with what you had come to ask him.

The door opened and your breath got caught in your chest as you looked at your ex, wearing a cozy blue shirt that brought out his oceanic eyes. He looked handsome as always, now sporting a little bit of scruff on his face. Bucky had been expecting you, having previously arranged a time for you to pick up the rest of your things from his apartment, yet he looked a little surprised.

“Hey,” he groaned, his voice still a bit raspy from the nap he had woken up from. His eyes gazed at the pizza box in your hand, “Oh, I didn’t know you were planning on staying.”

 _Ouch_ , that hurt though you tried to mask the pain on your face. “S-sorry did you have plans?” you asked, struggling to steady your voice.

Bucky lied, he’s not sure why exactly, perhaps thinking he would feel better if he faked having plans. He was sure he overheard Wanda talking about setting you up with someone. If you were ready to move on then so should he, or at least that’s what he wanted you to believe.

As you stepped inside his apartment you faked a smile, “Oh, well I’ll be quick,” you said, laying the box down on the countertop.

You think back on all the memories you’ve shared his kitchen, the good times when the countertops were covered in flour as you rolled out dough and experimented with flavor combinations. You had a natural talent for baking and Bucky loved everything you made; you never had to twist his arm to be your taste tester. You debated bringing him a box of your latest truffle creation before realizing that might work against you. Your bakery, City Sweets, was part of the reason you broke up.

“Um I kinda brought this pizza to bribe you,” you chuckled. Bucky’s brows furrowed at your admission. “I need a date for my cousin’s wedding. I know we broke up and stuff, but funny story I haven’t told my family yet,” you chuckled, holding a tense smile as you waited for his answer.

“So tell them,” Bucky curtly said.

He didn’t mean to come off rude but he was confused. You had spent a tearful afternoon together, mutually deciding that breaking up is what’s best for you both so he really wonders why haven’t told them yet.

You thought about telling your family and had considered going to the wedding alone but you knew how they would react, they loved Bucky so much, and truthfully so did you. Any questions they would inevitably ask about your break up would only make you cry and the last thing you needed to do was ruin your cousin’s wedding.

“Everyone’s been so focused on Peter’s wedding, they’re so happy. It wasn’t the right time to burst the love bubble. I know this is selfish but I’m begging you.”

Bucky sighed, “I don’t know if this is a good idea Y/N. We broke up.”

He thought it was the best thing to do at the time. You were fighting every day but he regrets it. It was a just a rough patch. You were stressed about opening your bakery and Bucky was being selfish, he knew it. He kicks himself every time he thinks about how stupid he acted.

You had worked for years baking out of your apartment to grow your business. Finally just when your dreams were coming true he ruined it. Your free time had become increasingly limited between finding the perfect location for City Sweets, securing a loan and buying equipment. You were under so much stress and all Bucky could think about was how much he missed you.

You were living in the city with your roommate Natasha and didn’t have the time to take the train to Brooklyn, not when you needed to be at your shop. The little store front was a construction zone and you had to finalize some last minute design ideas. From home you worked on the orders you still had to fill, staying up late to finish them in time. You were running on two hours of sleep every night and you felt guilty cancelling your dates with Bucky. He kept pleading for you to come over and you finally gave in, intending on seeing him for a few hours before you had to get back to the city.

Bucky regrets not traveling to you instead, he doesn’t know why he whined like a baby asking you to come to his place. Maybe he wanted one last night with you there before he was going to ask you to move in together. Brooklyn was his home but he would give it up for you, hoping to ask if you wanted to find a place in the city together, somewhere close to your store.

_Bucky was teeming with excitement, his leg nervously bouncing as he sat on the couch, looking around the apartment that he already pictured packing up. The clock taunted him, its constant ticking a reminder of your absence. As the minutes passed Bucky’s smile gradually faded, replaced by a frown of concern. He assumed you were held up with things at the shop but then as more time went by he wondered if something happened to you._

_He texted but you didn’t answer and finally he frantically called but your phone went straight to voicemail. Natasha texted him back saying you weren’t home. He paced around the apartment, wondering if he should go out and look for you. He was about to grab his coat until he heard the door creak open._

_“Hey I’m sorry I…” you began before he abruptly cut you off.  
“Where the fuck have you been?” he screamed._

_You jolted back in surprise by his tone, “I fell asleep on the train,” you admitted, the gentle ride had lulled your heavy lids into a surprisingly comfortable slumber. You woke up at the end of the line before having to wait to go all the way back to Bucky’s stop._

_“You could have called me!”_

_You tried to explain that your phone had died. You were practically on it all day, placing call after call regarding the shop. “I left my charger at home,” you stated._

_In the moment Bucky was furious, his fear turned into anger and all he could do was scream out his emotions. It was wrong, he knew that but he couldn’t stop himself. All he wanted to do was surprise you with his idea of moving in._

_Instead of wanting you to be closer he pushed you away. Everything he said came out wrong. You fought and screamed, tearfully leaving his apartment with a hard slam of the door._

_The next day when both of you had cooled off you agreed that things weren’t working anymore. Bucky’s mouth agreed to break up, his lips repeating the words he did truly not believe in; his mind rationalizing that it was better to stay friends, to keep you in his life despite how hard it would be._

“We already RSVP’d,  _please_. I promise I’ll tell them afterwards. It’s just a few hours of small talk, but there’s an open bar so…” you gestured with your hands in the air, a desperate look on your face.

“Please Bucky,” you softly asked as your eyes pleaded with him.

Bucky missed the way his name fell from your lips, from the times you would playfully scream out for him to stop when he tickled you behind your knees just to hear your laughter to the moments you would breathlessly repeat his name like a mantra, holding on to him as your nails dug crescent shaped marks into his skin as you rode the waves of pleasure together.

Bucky reluctantly agreed and you had to stop yourself from instinctively throwing your arms around him for a hug. Even though you were supposed to be friends that seemed too intimate, it was too soon.

“Thank you, thank you so much!”

As you left Bucky’s apartment you were happy you had a date for the wedding next weekend but the box of your belongings reminded you that you had nothing to be happy about. Bringing Bucky as your date to one event doesn’t change the fact that you were no longer together.

Bucky grabbed the pizza box and sat on his couch. He hadn’t eaten much since your break up, much less gotten out of his apartment except for work. He only gotten properly dressed since he knew you were coming to pick up your things.

Bucky smiled at the logo on the box. You had gone out of your way to pick up a pie from his favorite place. He wanted to think otherwise but all his mind was reminding him is that you did this to bribe him, just as you said.

He brings the slice to his mouth, taking a generous bite for his empty stomach and yet he was disappointed. Everything had lost its flavor since he lost you.

***

Bucky took a deep breath standing outside your apartment door. He was prepared for this having given himself a pep talk as he got ready. He was freshly shaven, his short hair styled neatly, the faint scent of your favorite cologne lingered on him. He anxiously knocked on your door, hearing your voice from inside telling him you’d be right there.

When you opened the door you took his breath away. You were wearing a navy blue dress with a lace bodice, the hint of which daintily capped your shoulders. Below the solid band at your waist flowed delicate chiffon that fell to your knees. Simple strappy rose gold colored heels complimented the jewel toned earrings you wore.

Bucky stared at you in awe. You were radiant, looking so beautiful it was killing him not to press his lips against your lightly painted ones. He felt bad for the bride, he was sure she would look beautiful but no one could compare to how incredible you looked.

“You look beautiful Y/N,” he said.

You thanked him as you masked a bittersweet smile, complimenting him in return. Bucky looked amazing as always, wearing a dark suit with a steel grey shirt and patterned tie. His skin was smooth, allowing his angled jawline to stand out and you cursed internally because he smelled like heaven.

“I’ll be ready in just a second,” you said fiddling with the clasp of your bracelet before Bucky insisted on helping.

Feeling the tender caress of his fingers on your wrist made you shiver, longing for his touch again. A lump was caught in Bucky’s chest as he tried not to linger on your soft skin. He took a deep breath, wishing for strength he would certainly need to get through this day.

An Uber dropped you off at Battery Gardens a half hour before the ceremony. It was a quiet ride that you mostly spent staring out of the window. Your heart was beating so fast, your nerves on overdrive as you sat beside your ex, nervously chewing on your bottom lip as you hoped you didn’t make a mistake by bringing him.

Bucky offered his arm out to you in support to walk on the cobblestones where you were let off. You looped your arm through his, holding your clutch in your other hand, the beating thump of your heart drowning out the loud noises of Manhattan. You felt Bucky’s strong body against yours and for a moment it felt like everything was happy again, that you were together but it wasn’t true.

As you made your way to the flat pavement you dropped your arm. Clearing his throat Bucky suggested you keep some form of contact to keep up the facade. You grabbed his hand reluctantly, feeling the ache in your heart as the familiar gesture reminded you of better times. You saw your mom in the distance, a smile spread on her face as she walked towards you. This was going to be harder than you thought.

Her eyes became as big as her smile as she extended her arms open to you and Bucky, careful not to leave any lipstick on his cheeks as she kissed him hello. She started talking about having you both over for dinner and before you were able to talk about how busy you’ve been with the bakery Bucky had already replied he would love to and that you’d have to discuss when works best for your schedule. You forced a tight smile, hoping it was convincing enough.

“This weather is beautiful,” she said, looking out as the leaves rustled from the slight breeze of the water, the sun giving off a comfortable warmth as it began to set. “I hope it’s just as perfect for your wedding someday,” she stated as your mouth dropped to the floor. The thought of something that would never happen sent burning tears straight to your eyes.

“Mom!” you scolded in a low whisper. “This is Peter and Gamora’s day alright, let’s talk about them.” You tried to play it off like it was nothing but really you felt like you were going to break down.

Making up some excuse about wanting to take pictures you walked briskly towards the railing on the edge of Battery Park, looking out at the Statue of Liberty in the distance on the water. You shut your eyes, wishing you could be as rigid as Lady Liberty; you needed to be, the ceremony hadn’t even started and already you were upset.

Bucky said goodbye to your mom and walked towards you. Your silhouette haloed by the sunlight made you look heavenly. “Hey,” he said, as he came up beside you.

He turned to look at your face, seeing your eyes shut as the sun kissed your features. He didn’t know you were struggling to keep the tears trapped inside as you worked on calming down from your mom’s comment.

“Do you want to sit down now?” he asked.

You simply nodded, knowing that if you tried to speak your voice would surely crack. After a few moments of some deep inhales the tears had dissipated and although you still felt like shit you regained your composure.

You said hello to a few other wedding guests as you took your seats in the outdoor ceremony area. An array of chairs faced a wooden trellis wrapped in white tulle with large sprays of soft pink and white flowers. The late sun lit the sky in a beautiful bright orange and as Peter and Gamora exchanged their vows.

“…For better, for worse…” Peter said his vows as he stared at Gamora’s smiling face.

Their love was shining brighter than the glow around them and you couldn’t help but shed a few tears of joy that were tainted with bittersweet longing for a love like theirs. You didn’t see the way Bucky was glancing at you, his heart breaking over and over again as he sat beside you, wishing you would love him as you once did.

During the cocktail hour Bucky did his best to act like your boyfriend, bringing you a glass of wine and filling a plate up with some food he knew you liked. You thanked him, sitting together at a small table with fairy lights strung above you while a string quartet filled the air with soft music.

“How is City Sweets by the way?” he asked, though he knew through your mutual friends that your business was successful.

You chewed quickly to swallow the small bite you had just taken. “Things are great,” you said wiping the corner of your mouth with a napkin before continuing, “It’s really busy and I’ve got a decent catering line up scheduled.”

Bucky smiled, remembering back to the days of college when you thought you’d never get through your business management classes. When you thought you would fail he was always there to encourage you, knowing you would make it through and now you were succeeding.

“Did you do the wedding cake?” he questioned.

You shook your head no and he quirked his head in confusion. “I don’t know,” you chuckled, shrugging your shoulders. “I think Gamora wanted to order from the same place that did her sister’s wedding. It’s fine anyway, I don’t think I would have been able to handle it. This morning I delivered a huge order to a celebrity client.”

“Really? Who?” Bucky asked, his face lit with curiosity.

You bit your lip, wondering if you should tell him, “It rhymes with ‘Bony Dark’”, you said.

Bucky’s eyes bulged open wide, “Tony Stark!” he nearly shouted and you playfully shoved his arm telling him to be quiet. “As in tech genius Tony Stark?”

“Yes now shhh, keep it down!” Your hand lingered on him for a moment too long before you realized and you pulled it back into your lap. For a moment you shared something genuine with Bucky, carefree conversation like you used to have.

Clearing your throat you tried to calm the nerves that were bubbling up again, “He came in a few weeks ago and tried the macarons and  _really_ liked them; had me do some new flavors for some event he had today.”

Bucky smiled proudly, “That’s really great Y/N. I’m so proud of you.”

You both sighed at his words, knowing the success of your business came with many personal sacrifices.

When it was time for the reception you found your table and clapped as the DJ announced the wedding party, each of them making their entrance to various ‘70s and ‘80s songs. Finally Peter and Gamora entered to a large cheer, with Peter stopping halfway on the dance floor to do Michael Jackson’s signature leg kick, Gamora laughing as she turned down his gesture for her to do the same.

The lively music quieted to a slow dance as the now married couple glided along the dance floor. When the DJ invited all of the couples to join them Bucky offered his hand to you and for a moment you were confused;  _right_ , you were a couple, for today at least.

“Is this okay?” Bucky asked as his arm wrapped hesitantly around your back. You nodded, as the corner of your mouth pulled into a small smile, keeping his gaze as you braced one arm on his shoulder, your free hands finding each other as you slowly moved to the rhythm of the song.

“Sorry if this is weird,” you quietly offered, as you shared awkward smiles.

It felt so right to be in each other’s arms again and yet so wrong. You were teasing your poor broken hearts and it wasn’t fair. Bucky debated telling you the truth, that he was sorry, he didn’t want to break up and he wants this to be real again. This was the wrong time though, the wrong place, so he stuffs his feelings deep down and relishes in the moment of having you against him once more.

Your table filled up with some of Peter’s friends, a large man you recognized as Drax, an MMA fighter, along with his wife and a young girl with large bug eyes who introduced herself as Mandy. She handed you her card denoting her work as an empath, her professional name “Mantis” stood out in bold lettering.

“If I touch someone I can feel their feelings,” her soft voice said.

“Oh, okay,” you smiled awkwardly. “Thank you.” You placed the card in your clutch to hopefully appease the cute but strange girl. You and Bucky shared look, both of you on the verge of laughter over this odd encounter though you kept it in.

Throughout the dinner you made conversation with Drax and his wife, finding out how they met as you recalled your own encounter with Bucky.

“I felt terrible,” he admitted as he recalled the tale of bumping into you and spilling your coffee all over the floor.

Bucky stared at you, sucking on his bottom lip as you finished the story. He had offered to buy you a new one but you were rushing to class, one he happened to share with you and you wound up sitting next to each other during the lecture.

“And the rest is history,” you said, smiling at Bucky. He placed his hand above yours, your heart skipping a beat at the contact.

You offered to get more drinks for you and Bucky, needing an excuse to step away for a few moments as you wondered why everything went so wrong between you.

Bucky watched as you disappeared from view towards the bar, a hand on his arm startled him. Mandy’s eyes were shut, her brows furrowed as she shook her head back and forth.

“You feel sad, you’ve suffered a great loss,” she whispered to him. Bucky’s mouth dropped open at her admission. “You’re holding back because you are scared but you should let your feelings out.”

Mandy let go of Bucky’s arm before you reached the table, setting a mixed drink down in front of Bucky as you sipped on your own fruity concoction. Bucky thanked you but ignored the drink, still weirded out by Mandy’s very precise reading that he didn’t ask for. He decides he’s going to lay off the alcohol for the rest of the night.

With a bouquet in hand Gamora stood at the far end of the dance floor. The DJ played “Single Ladies” to call up all the unattached women. You almost got up out of instinct but you reminded yourself of the lie you were keeping up with. Instead you watched as the women cheered, their arms up in the air to catch the flowers that flew in the air.

As dessert was served Bucky took a forkful, then leaned over towards you. You felt his hot breath against your ear as he whispered, “This is nowhere near as a good as the stuff you make.”

“Excuse me,” you said, leaving your napkin on the chair as you found your way to the balcony. It was too much to deal with, Bucky mentioning your baking, the underlying reason you broke up.

As the cool night’s breeze hit your skin goosebumps erupted. You leaned on the railing, staring out at the moonlight’s reflection in the water. Bucky followed you, his voice interrupting your thoughts as he called out your name.

You turned to face him, wiping a stray tear that fell down your cheek.

“Doll,” he sighed.  
“Don’t call me that,” you said, your heart breaking even more at his previous nickname for you.

Bucky offered his apologies but you quickly cut him off, “No, I’m sorry. This was a mistake. I’m really sorry for asking you to come here.”

“No Y/N you don’t have to apologize. I’m the one, I…” Bucky stopped midsentence to run his fingers through his hair. “We should never have broken up.” You looked at him incredulously as he continued.

“I was selfish and stupid to be mad at you for focusing on your business. I should have been helping you, supporting you. I love you Y/N, I’ve never stopped loving you. I agreed to break up because I thought it’s what you wanted but I should have fought harder for us.”

You were thankful the balcony was empty, a steady flow of tears had begun to fall and you were certain your makeup was running with it.

“I was so stressed out I wasn’t thinking clearly. I never wanted this either,” you sobbed.

Bucky gently thumbed away the tears from under your eyes, and you leaned your cheek into his palm, taking deep breaths as you pressed against his warm hand.

“I don’t want to pretend anymore Y/N. I want to give us another chance.”

You smiled against his palm, staring back at his tear glossed eyes, “Me too.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around you for tight embrace, feeling as if you would disappear somehow if he didn’t keep you close to him. You gazed at him with hopeful eyes, and in return his soft lips kissed your forehead.

Walking back inside your hands were intertwined with genuine smiles plastered across your faces. Mandy smiled widely as you sat down, which had you staring quizzically at Bucky.

“I’ll tell you later,” he joked, inviting you to dance again.

You spent the rest of the evening dancing and laughing, excitedly looking forward to your future together again. For better, for worse, through all of life’s ups and downs you and Bucky were going to stand by each other because you knew life was sweeter together.


End file.
